1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driving assembly, more particularly to a driving assembly for driving opposed first and second driven members to move toward and away from each other and which is simple in construction and saves space.
2. Description of the Related Art
In stripping form panels from a concrete unit, a conventional hydraulic/pneumatic cylinder system is usually employed. However, the conventional hydraulic/pneumatic cylinder system is relatively complicated and bulky (occupies too much space). Therefore, there is a need for a driving assembly which is simple in construction and saves space.